Todo lo que naufragó en el silencio
by Rosie-Lun
Summary: La amaba, pero esa era la clase de cosas que nunca aprendió a expresar. [Fic escrito en respuesta al desafío de C.A. en el foro La Torre Stark]
**N/A** : Seis fics en menos de un mes, mi nuevo record creativo C:

Esta vez toca ScarletWidow de nueva cuenta. Patrocinado por el desafío de Igniz Solae en las Oficinas de Hydra de la Torre Stark. Se trata de una especie de acompañamiento y remate a "Todo lo que debas llevarte", aunque se sostiene solo. Alusión breve a "Vengadores desunidos" y "Dinastía de M" (con su modificación correspondiente para el MCU), con un final harto diferente (más creíble, si me lo preguntan TnT). Angst sobre todo, un poquitín de OoC. Utilicé con mucho descaro una frase de Juan Rulfo, que es muy bella para ser desaprovechada.

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _Wanda y Natasha son propiedad de Marvel. Yo soy pobre como Peter Parker, no obtengo mayor beneficio con este escrito que el de agradar a quien quiera leérselo._

* * *

 **Todo lo que naufragó en el silencio**

.

 _"Me enterraron en tu misma sepultura y cupe muy bien en el hueco de tus brazos. Aquí en este rincón donde me tienes ahora. Sólo se me ocurre que debería ser yo la que te tuviera abrazado a ti. ¿Oyes? Allá afuera está lloviendo…"_

 _(Pedro Páramo — Juan Rulfo)_

 _…_

Cuando me sostenías entre tus brazos y me acunabas como si fuera una cosa preciosa, yo estaba bien. Había la quietud del vacío en la cálida firmeza de tu cuerpo. Las puntas rebeldes de un par de mechones rojizos rozaban mi frente y tus tibias manos sostenían las mías; meciéndome al regular ritmo de tu respiración, explicabas que si me sujetabas lo suficientemente fuerte, no volvería a huir. Que me ibas a apretar bien fuerte de la mano para que me quedara contigo, donde era seguro estar porque nadie me querría como tú.

Al resguardo de la noche, encontraba mi paz sintiendo la tenue vibración de tu voz más que escuchándola de veras. Hablabas contra mi cabello mientras yo callaba —yo casi siempre callaba—, muy seria y correcta, de una vida que se gastó entera esperando descubrir redención entre trazas de guerra, acerca de una tierra extraña donde sí había descanso, decías que el mundo era mío, que tú me lo regalabas, pero que por favor no se lo contara a nadie todavía, se iban a enfadar mucho cuando se enteraran.

Yo te creía, te apretaba la mano para quedarme contigo, girando para desenmarañar la locura de tus palabras en el color intrincado de tus ojos. ¿Te dije alguna vez que la realidad —viejísima enemiga mutua— tenía unos bordes difuminados en el contorno de tus irises?

Ahí era feliz. Entonces era feliz, cuando me amabas.

Wanda, cuando me amabas.

Envuelta en tus brazos, intuiste un miedo en mí. No era fácil decirlo, pero no importaba porque tú lo entreveías. No es la clase de cosas sobre las que es fácil hablar conmigo.

Qué importaron las palabras, de cualquier manera. Un sutil silencio crecía a nuestro alrededor, _tú_ _todo lo eras_.

Exultante, alguna vez apareciste en la ducha, sin retirarte la ropa, me besaste y abrazaste para empaparte. Luego, reíste casi histérica.

—Tú todo lo eres —susurraste cerca de mi oído.

Te pensabas tan invencible y dijiste que era por mí.

Te creía, ¿por qué no había de hacerlo? Sujeté tu mano y te seguí, tantas veces. Eras invencible, me amabas, ¿qué podía temer del mundo ahora, si la causalidad se escurría sobre ti, evadiéndote en su temor a que le dominaras?

Todo en ti era fácil cuando yo lo veía. Alguien clamó que eras un enigma más bien peligroso rondando por ahí sin supervisión. Muchas veces me alegré, ocultando una sonrisa detrás de un libro que pretendía leer. Si ellos te hubieran comprendido como yo, jamás habrías sido sólo para mí.

¿Qué podía temer ahora, si tú todo lo eras?

Mi silencio.

Perderte fue más difícil. Me sostenías y ordenabas el mundo, pero yo no. Yo sólo tenía habilidad para recibirte en tu naturaleza de caos, pero no más.

Y luego pensaste que no te quería, incapaz, no sabía cómo. Querías felicidad y yo hubiese querido poder dártela. Tú me entregabas el mundo, y yo acaso podía sostener fuerte tu mano, deseando con todo el corazón quedarme junto a ti.

Perderte fue más difícil, extraño.

Querías felicidad, mordisqueabas la amargura de no tenerla como la merecías y un día, cansada y desilusionada como yo te había hecho, finalmente te perdí.

Fue más que difícil y extraño, fue insoportable.

Querías un poco de felicidad y arreglaste el mundo a tu manera, ¿quién podría culparte?

Todos parecían haber tenido acceso a un poco de felicidad, pero tú, en el intento, sólo habías conseguido que una araña manipulara tu querer para protegerse de su propia realidad que le era infinitamente asquerosa antes de tu llegada.

Te dejé resbalar, tú habrías arreglado el mundo para mí, pero yo sólo te dejé perder.

Te recuperé, largo tiempo después, cuando fue muy tarde. Llovía y el mundo se sentía aturdido por una atmósfera cetrina e insípida. Sostuve tu cuerpo frío entre mis brazos. La fascinante quietud del vacío te había consumido, volviéndote un montón de huesos taciturnos. Mucho se maldijo tu vida y poco se lloró tu muerte, pero yo supe cuan pequeño se había vuelto el mundo; te sostuve fuerte y cerca, besé tu frente y luego tus helados labios, pero ya nada había de ti en aquél cuerpo inerte.

Todo de ti naufragó en mi silencio.

Te culpaban, Wanda. Aún entonces, con tu vida que yo perdí. Sólo se me ocurrió que yo debería estar ahí, contigo. Los alejé a todos, porque empañaban tu memoria en su necedad por atribuir a tu imagen tropiezos propios.

Sin aceptar que ya no estabas, me aferré a ti.

Quería abrazarte y hallar paz en la quietud de tus brazos, sostener muy fuerte tu mano para quedarme contigo. Y no huir, ya no huir.

* * *

C:

Al final se me ocurrió que igual puso estar contado desde el PoV de Wanda y ser Nat quien muriera… meh.

Espero se ajustara a tus expectativas, C.A. :3


End file.
